Forged
Pyro |headquarters =Saugus Ironworks |locations = |parent = |divisions = |related = |baseid = }} The Forged are a faction in the Commonwealth in 2287. Background The Forged are a gang of raiders, set apart by their relatively small numbers and fanatical obsession with the destructive power of fire. They are led by Slag, and their main outpost is the Saugus Ironworks, where they will attack all trespassers on sight. According to various terminals found within Saugus Ironworks, their leader Slag came from outside the Commonwealth looking for recruits to form a new gang. Initially, the process seemed to have been slow, with many recruits failing the gruesome initiation rituals. Their numbers increased though after the Forged killed many of the notorious Gunners from the nearby Hub City Auto Wreckers during battle. The Forged are cruel and sadistic, showing no mercy to even their fellow Forged. New recruits must pass several trials to prove their worth before becoming one of the Forged. No details about what exactly these trials consist of can be found, only that they are extremely brutal, with failure ending in death. Once initiates pass these trials, they must change their name to a "tougher" nickname, typically one that invokes fire and machinery. One terminal lists a number of members who failed the Forged in the past with names such as "Flare," "Spark" and "Steele." One former member, Yancey, was killed for refusing to change their name. The Forged have little tolerance for failure or disobedience, with punishments ranging from banishment to having one's family slaughtered in front of them or being fed molten iron. The most common punishment is being fed to "The Forge," an enormous crucible filled with molten metal which the Forged seem to revere as a sort of idol or deity. Dunwich Borers The Forged are affiliated with at least one raider gang as seen by the presence of Bedlam in the Dunwich Borers. The terminal in the area where she can be found contains her writings, commenting on the raiders' failed metal production for the Forged to their displeasure, and her regard for them as subordinates. This is likely a relationship in which the Forged are violently dominant. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Inventory Related quests The Forged are the raider faction that one will have to deal with in order to complete the quest Out of the Fire as well as Here There Be Monsters. This quest can be started by speaking with Abraham Finch, who can be found in the settlement Finch farm, a small settlement near the eastern coast. After speaking with Abraham, the Sole Survivor will be told that he and his family have been having problems with a nearby group of raiders known as "The Forged." Abraham will then share that his son, Jake, recently ran off to join them, and took the family's pre-War sword with him. The quest involves retrieving the sword, and if possible, Jake. The Forged are based out of Saugus Ironworks, which is just north of Finch farm. Once having entered the main building and dispatched the numerous Forged equipped with melee weapons, molotov cocktails and flamers, the player character will proceed to the Saugus blast furnace. After entering this small area, the Sole Survivor is greeted with a conversation between themselves, Abraham's son Jake and Slag, the leader of the Forged. During this conversation, Slag tries to convince Jake to kill a helpless settler in order to become one of the Forged. The Sole Survivor has the options of trying to talk him out of it, encouraging him to do it, or deciding to kill everyone in the room. Any attempt to talk him into walking away or killing the settler requires a variable difficulty persuasion attempt. After the ensuing combat is resolved, retrieve the Shishkebab from Slag's corpse and return to Finch's farm, with Jake if he survived the battle, or without him if he sided against the Sole Survivor. If Jake survives, he will attempt to patch things up with his father. Abraham will be grateful to have his son back, despite being originally dismissive of him earlier, and will allow keeping the Shishkebab as a reward. Notable members * Slag, who is the leader of the Forged and is carrying a rare Shishkebab weapon. He also wears power armor. * Jake Finch, who is a possible enemy or ally during the quest Out of the Fire. If convinced to not kill the prisoner, Jake will fight along side the Sole Survivor. Otherwise, he will be an enemy. * Bedlam - The raider leader at Dunwich Borers who is allied to the Forged. * Pyro , is a member of the Forged who can be found southeast of Listening Post Bravo. Failed Forged members Notes * The Forged are generated from the same stat table as regular raiders; as a result they have the same S.P.E.C.I.A.L. stats and number of hit points, but they use atypical weapons and armor that is generally superior to that used by most low-to-mid level raiders. * The Forged can rarely be encountered away from Saugus Ironworks. * The Forged can be a rather challenging fight for low-level players since their fire-based weapons deal large amounts of damage over time. * The path outside of Ironworks can sometimes have super mutants walking along it. This can result in a battle between the two sides. * Most Forged will carry flamers and Molotov cocktails so consider wearing a chest piece with the asbestos lining or a suit of power armor. Appearances The Forged appear only in Fallout 4. Gallery FO4_Forged1.png FO4_Forged2.png FO4_Forged3.png FO4_Forged4.png FO4_Forged5.png FO4_Forged6.png FO4_Forged7.png FO4_Forged8.png FO4_Forged9.png FO4_Forged10.png FO4_Forged11.png FO4_Forged12.png FO4_Forged13.png FO4_Forged14.png FO4_Forged15.png Forged Keeper.jpg|Forged Keeper Category:Forged es:Forjados fr:Forged ru:Кованые uk:Ковані